<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the sun traverses now by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517152">as the sun traverses now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luminous beings are we [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Jedi, F/M, First Meeting, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Jango a hell of a long time to realize that he’s not actually standing on white stone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay (Star Wars)/Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luminous beings are we [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Randomness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the sun traverses now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: Jango/Fay - he meets her as dragon and is DEEPLY into it before he ever realises she's a jedi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Jango a hell of a long time to realize that he’s not actually standing on white stone.</p><p>In his defense, it’s late, and the suns are almost completely down. He’s had a couple of concussions in the last month that probably aren’t helping much, either, and—</p><p>Well. It looks like stone, sleek and polished, and when Jango climbs down from the jungle-covered mountain he just had to fight his way through and into the valley, he’s not paying too much attention to anything except the relief of finally being somewhere with a decent line of sight. The fact that the whole shallow valley is full of polished white and gold stone is just—a quirk of this planet, or something. Something cultural, maybe. It’s hardly the weirdest thing Jango has seen in the Outer Rim.</p><p>He drops his rifle and jetpack to one side, picks a particularly flat spot with a wide vein of gold running through it, and sinks down with a groan, one hand pressed to his aching head. Breathes in—</p><p>“You're hurt,” a vast, humming voice says, and the surface beneath Jango <em>kriffing shifts</em>. The motion knocks him back even as he lunges for his blaster, only just misses the strap. Instead, he goes rolling several meters, skids into a thrust of rock—</p><p>Except it isn't. It <em>isn't</em> rock. It’s the joint of a leg as the creature he’s standing on rolls off its side, and Jango realizes belatedly, with a surge of horror, that the valley isn't shallow at all. It’s <em>full</em>. Full of a <em>creature</em>, and there’s a scaled head rising, shining white with a mane of gold and two vast, sharp horns. It turns to look at him, grey eyes the size of a lake opening, and then goes still, just watching.</p><p>Jango stares. Stares, and stares, and can't stop, because—</p><p>“You're a <em>kriffing dragon</em>?” he demands.</p><p>That huge head tilts, and the dragon lets out a soft sound that nevertheless resonates like thunder. “Yes,” it—she—says, amused, and dips her head down so she’s not looming quite so high above Jango. “My name is Fay. And <em>you</em>, stranger, have bleeding in your brain.”</p><p>“That explains the headache,” Jango says, grimacing. He sits up carefully, looking her over, and can't help but shake his head. “How the <em>frack</em> do you even move? Can you fly?”</p><p>“Of course I can fly,” Fay says, mild. “But it’s difficult to escape the atmosphere unless I'm well-rested.”</p><p>Escape atmosphere. So she can fly <em>outside</em> of atmosphere. Meaning—</p><p>“You can fly in space,” Jango says flatly. “That’s—” <em>kriffing cool</em> “—definitely cheating.”</p><p>Fay laughs, a vast sound that hits Jango like the blowback from a concussion grenade. “It’s easier than worrying about stepping on sentients,” she says. “Which I'm afraid is a rather constant risk as I am.”</p><p>Given that she’s so big Jango thought she was the <em>floor of a valley</em>, yeah, he can imagine it is. “Kriff,” he says again, and then realizes, abruptly, that his headache is completely gone. He jerks his head up, staring at her, and Fay laughs a little. Her head drops down, resting against her own back, and she smiles. It should probably be a lot more terrifying than it is.</p><p>“Feeling better?” she asks. “You haven’t been very kind to yourself.”</p><p>“I'm a bounty hunter, I'm not supposed to be,” Jango says gruffly. “Jango Fett.”</p><p>There's a momentary pause, and then Fay blinks, long and slow. “I've heard of you,” she says. “You’ve killed a number of my kind.”</p><p>Something in Jango's chest lurches, even as he jerks to his feet. “I have not,” he snaps. “I think I’d remember killing a dragon, sweetheart.”</p><p>Another pause, like he managed to startle her, and then Fay snorts softly. “Not a dragon,” she says. “A <em>Jedi</em>. Though I suppose they're largely interchangeable.”</p><p>Jedi.</p><p>
  <em>Jedi.</em>
</p><p>She’s—</p><p>And that means—</p><p>“Karking hells,” Jango says, and sits back down.</p><p>Fay is laughing at him, low and amused and bright. But—that’s fine. Jango will deal with her later. For now, he’s just trying to fit his head around the realization that <em>Jedi</em> are <em>dragons</em>.</p><p>It’s possible he has some adjustments to his worldview to make, where the Jedi Order is concerned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>